


Drunken Ficlet: Assistance

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Anonymous requested</strong>: Someone walks in on Someone Else masturbating on The Sofa. May or may not feature The Jumper, The Scarf, or The Skull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Assistance

Sherlock is—surprised.

He's... fairly certain that that's his primary emotion: surprise.

"Huh," he says. "I didn't know you—huh."

"Are you just going to stand there," John grits out, arching his hips up, pushing up into his fist, "or are you going to do something _useful_?"

"Huh," Sherlock says, and then peels off his scarf. He says, "Useful, I think," and then steps over, and John looks up at him and flushes all the way down to his knees, mumbling, "Yeah, oh God, _yeah_ —" while Sherlock ties his wrists, tight.

"Don't interfere," Sherlock tells him, "I know what I'm doing," and then drops to his knees.


End file.
